Superstar
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: "And you smile that beautiful smile, and all the girls in the front row scream your name" Two years ago Ally Dawson answered a phone call that sent Austin to Superstardom and left herself in the shadows. Based off of Taylor Swift's Superstar. Oneshot. Auslly.


**Hey guys! Long time, no write!**

**I'd like to start this off by saying Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed 'I Wouldn't Mind' and 'The Book with the Crossing A's'! If you haven't checked them out, you definitely should (;**

**Secondly, I'd like to announce that later this summer I will have a new multi-chap story coming out! As far as I can tell I think I'm going to call it either "Pretending" or "When you Date a Total Stranger." These are the two titles I'm stuck between for right now! Maybe mention in a review which you like more?**

**Thirdly, This was a little one-shot I wrote last night at one am based off of Taylor Swift's son "Superstar." WARNING: Cheesy Ending. **

**I hope you like it!**

~*Superstar*~

I sighed and walked over to my piano bench, once again it was _him _on television. Every interview, every song on the radio, every screaming fan claiming their his #1; they all mocked me.

It wasn't but so long ago that I was with him on those interviews, that I wrote the songs played by every local radio station, that _I _was his #1 fan.

I press lightly on the keys of the piano of what used to be _our_ practice room but now was my practice room, and only mine. I thought back to that happy, yet doleful day.

_I was sitting at my piano, writing whatever latest hit Austin was to perform at whatever local music festival was in town. As I sang the chorus again, I heard a vibrating sound from the other side of the room. I walked over to the couch and moved a few pillows aside to see Austin's iPhone and rolled my eyes at his carelessness. _

_I then looked down at the caller ID, and saw an unknown number. Had it been my own phone I would have not thought about answering, but since it was Austin's phone, I thought someone important might have been calling._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi this is Harry Hudson, from Hudson records. I'm looking for an Austin Moon?" A deep voice responded from the other line._

"_Um, he's not here at the moment would you like me to take a message for him?" I asked._

"_Could I have the pleasure of knowing whom I'm speaking too?" He questioned sweetly._

"_I'm Ally Dawson. I write Austin Moon's songs." _

"_Perfect! I actually have the greatest opportunity for Austin. I've already talked it out with his parents; we'd like to offer Austin a two year contract to come work with us down in LA! We think he's got great star potential. His parents said that once Austin agreed we've got a green light to start working!" The man replied enthusiastically. I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach and had to catch my breath. I completely forgot to answer the man on the phone_

"_Hello? Ally?" He replied._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry…That two year contract, Austin will have a new song writer and professional concerts and tours? He'll become famous?"_

"_Oh Ally much more…he'll be a- he'll be a Superstar!"_

_This opportunity for Austin, wasn't just like DaMonica's offer, no. This offer was much much more promising. This was too good of an opportunity for anyone to turn down. And though Ally might have been developing a small amount of feelings for her partner, she had to hope that he'll finally be able to achieve his dream, even if it meant losing hers._

"_I'm actually with Austin right now sir, he says he'll do it. Make him a Superstar."_

It was horribly wrong what I did. Making someone else's decision for them. Completely, utterly wrong…

"_Hey Ally have you seen my- oh never mind." Austin walked into the practice room just as I hit the end button on the phone conversation. Just once glance at him and I thought I would burst into tears, but I restrained and smiled instead as he asked "Who were you on the phone with?"_

"_Oh you know, just Harry Hudson. From Hudson Records." I replied poking him gently in the side. He laughed and got really excited._

"_Hudson records? The people that signed Shiny Money? That Hudson records? What did they want me for? How did they get my number in the first place?" He was like an explosion of questions._

"_Woah slow down with all those questions," I ruffled his hair "They contacted your parents first. They offered you a really great opportunity…" I felt my words fade away and my tongue cross as I sat down on the piano bench._

"_What was it?" His eager attitude also faded as he watched my reaction._

"_They want to take you to LA for two years! They're going to make you famous Austin. They're going to let you live your dream." I smiled brightly and tried to seem as excited as I could for him, but he saw right through me._

"_What's wrong?" He sat down next to me and I fiddled with my fingers._

"_Two years. With a different music video director. And a different manager," I looked up sadly "And a different songwriter."_

"_No. That won't happen Ally, I promised you that after DaMonica I would never-"_

"_I already told them you'd said yes; I'm not letting you turn this down Austin," I stood up and looked him in the eye, and he in return stood up, towering over me._

"_What do you mean you already told them I'd said yes? I'm saying no! I'm not going to LA without you…or Dez and Trish!" _

"_It's too late Austin," I felt myself tearing up "You're parents said yes too, you're going to LA!"_

"_Ally, I can't do this without you," Austin grabbed at his phone and began searching for Hudson's number. I took his hand and pushed the phone away._

"_But you can now Austin. You're not going to be an 'internet sensation' anymore. You're going to be a Superstar."_

That was exactly two years ago today. Two years ago that I had to answer his stupid phone and give a stupid reply to stupid Harry Hudson. Now since Austin's contract was up, all he had to do was sign a new one and he'd be with Hudson records for the next 10 years.

Who wouldn't sign? Who wouldn't want to continue living the life of luxury? The screaming fans, the bright lights, all those posters with his name on them.

Sighing and looking down at the keys again, I began to shape them into a new progression, and then soon a melody was beginning to form. I whispered the words swirling around in my head.

_This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more out there.  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face_

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

There were times when I'd stay out past curfew just to watch his televised concerts and watch late night interviews at Trish's house to see how he was doing. His pearly whites shining brightly was all I needed to see to know that something positive had come out of answering that phone call for Austin.

I remember clearly one time coming down to one of his concerts he held in Miami last year. I waited in the back of the theatre, where I knew it would be impossible to spot me from. Still, even far away from the crowds of girls lined up in front of the stage I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream that loudly.

Leaving the concert was a mess too. Watching all the girls or "Austinators" leave the theatre in a crying mess about how perfect he was and how they wish they could even just talk to him. I smiled sympathetically at one girl who was a total wreck, sobs controlling her body.

I hoped I would never be like that over him, but as I left the theatre with tears streaming down my face I could only hope no one saw in the dark night with only a blinking "Austin Moon!" sign lighting up the dark street.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town

From the back of that crowd, my goal was to be invisible. To hope no one saw me. Though when I saw Austin up on stage, for the first time, I wanted my own spotlight. I wanted to see him glance my way and make him do a double take.

But I knew that he had officially been absorbed in his super-stardom. My wishes were the same as any other girl in the room. I was just another fan who saw him on posters and sighed at how I wish he could be mine. How he could have been mine had I not said yes.

But look at him now, he's happy. That's what matters.

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio  
_

I remember one night, Trish had dragged me to a local bar in town. I was usually not one to drink, but Trish had fake ID's at the ready and I had just finished listening to his 2nd album.

And then there he was, performing in our local bar. Everyone's stopping and staring and basking in his, famousness. The bar wasn't crowded at all, there was only about 20 people in the whole building. It reminded me of the small crowd's we use to play at when he was on stage and I hid behind the curtain.

He saw me that night. He saw me and his eyes widened, but I grabbed Trish and we ran. Ran all the way back to my house. She decided to call it a night and left. I hit the button on my radio to listen to music. The one thing that helps me sleep peacefully.

I heard his new song, a love ballad, called _Mystery_. I didn't want to hear the cheesy lyrics his new writers wrote for him. I wanted to sleep.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar_

I finished the song and put my head in my hands. I was tired. I was upset and tired, and I just wanted to go home.

And then I heard clapping.

I turned around and immediately felt my hands slap over my mouth. There in all his blonde haired glory was Austin Moon himself. Back in my –no- _our_ practice room.

"Austin?" I whispered it as if I had said it any louder he would have disappeared.

"So, my contract ended today, and when they handed me the pen to sign the new one, I thought for a bit." He shrugged his shoulders "I'm not really cut out to be a 'Superstar' I am a Moon after all."

I giggled as his cheesiness "What are you doing here?"

"I came back Ally. This is where I belong. Sure playing Madison Square Garden or Times Square on New Years Eve is fun. But playing a song right there at that piano with _you_, that is where the real fun is," he grinned and I could feel myself smiling from ear to ear.

He stepped a bit closer and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I missed you," he whispered and suddenly our noses were centimeters apart.

"I missed you too," As his brown eyes bore into mine his hot breath was on my lips. I felt him suddenly close the gap and his lips were on mine and his hands were at my waist as mine were finding their way through his hair.

After what seemed like hours, we pulled back for air and Austin smiled again at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe that I went through two years of almost never seeing you," He replied and pecked me on the lips. I grinned.

"Almost?" I was confused.

"Yea…Trish sent me recent pictures of you…because I asked for them a lot." I rolled my eyes and he kissed me again. It was soft and sweet and just _perfect._

"Austin?"

"Yea Ally?"

"Even though you're never, _ever_ allowed to go back to LA without me," he grinned wildly at me "You're still my superstar."

**And there's that cheesy ending I promised ;) **

**So once again, sorry for not writing anything in a while! I'm not totally happy with how this came out but…I was inspired you could say.**

**As for the multi-chap story, I'm hoping to post that by August. My goal is to have most of it done before posting so that way I could update frequently! Remember to tell which you like better: "Pretending" or "When You Date a Total Stranger" **

**So anyways, I love feedback so DEFINITELY review! **

**Thanks!**

**~When. In. Doubt- Write. It. Out  
**


End file.
